Heir of the Dawn
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = ? | raids = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF V heroes! }} Heir of the Dawn was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Dorgann Klauser, one of the four Warriors of Dawn, settled in the village of Lix with his newfound wife Stella and had a son, Bartz, after the defining battle with the dark warlock Exdeath. Now, twenty years later, Dorgann has passed from an illness, and it was his dying wish that Bartz explore the world and witness its splendor. Signs in the present day signal that the evil thought long banished is about to return, and it will fall to Bartz and his allies chosen by the crystals to unearth Dorgann's legacy and defend their world from Exdeath's resurgent malice. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=Moogle Forest |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=12 |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x4 |classic 3=Underground Waterway |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Tyrannosaur |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |classic 4=Drakenvale |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Dragon Pod |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Xezat's Fleet |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Enkidu |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x6 x6 |elite 1=Barrier Tower |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Atomos |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x8 x5 |elite 2=Ghido's Cave |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Exdeath |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x9 x10 |elite 3=Great Forest of Moore |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Minotaur |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |elite 4=Castle Exdeath |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Gilgamesh |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |elite 5=Showdown at the Meteor |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Exdeath |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x8 x2 |elite 6=Gil Cave |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=60 |elite boss 6=Gil Turtle |elite completion 6=15,000 gil |elite first time 6=15,000 gil |elite mastery 6=15,000 gil |elite 7=Summoned Terrors + |elite stages 7=2 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Leviathan Bahamut |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x30 |elite mastery 7= x9 x10 |elite 8=Mimic Beneath the Waves ++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=20 |elite boss 8=Famed Mimic Gogo |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x42 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=The Secret of Castle Bal +++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=40 |elite boss 9=Odin |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x48 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Gil Cave +++ |elite stages 10=5 |elite stamina 10=100 |elite boss 10=Gil Turtle |elite completion 10=50,000 gil |elite first time 10=50,000 gil |elite mastery 10=150,000 gil |elite 11=Keeper of the Twelve Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Shield Dragon, Exdeath's Soul |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x12 |elite mastery 11= x4 |elite 12=Lone Warrior of Light Ultimate+ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=1 |elite boss 12=Bartz |elite completion 12=1,500 gil |elite first time 12= x18 |elite mastery 12= x5 x5 |elite 13=Battle for the Dawn Ultimate++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=1 |elite boss 13=Exdeath |elite completion 13=1,500 gil |elite first time 13= |elite mastery 13= x30 x30 }} Trivia * At three weeks total running time, Heir of the Dawn marked the longest recorded Challenge Event in Record Keeper history. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events